A Fourth of July Surprise
by AllDaydreamsAreDangerous
Summary: Jack and Kim take a carriage ride through the park together, is it a date? Sadly, no, but where will the carriage ride take them? What will happen? Just a little kick one-shot about the fourth of July.


**A\N: **Hey guys! Happy day late Independence Day! I know that you guys want to know why I'm writing something besides "I'm a Believer Because I'm a Dreamer", but the next chapter for that should be out later today or tomorrow. I just had this cute idea last night and decided to make it as a quick and easy one-shot. So I hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **Jack and Kim take a carriage ride through the park together, is it a date? Sadly, no, but where will the carriage ride take them? What will happen? Just a little kick one-shot about the fourth of July.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kickin' It. Why do I even bother?!...

**Jack's Point of View**

So everything for tonight is set. Tonight I am taking my best friend Kim for a carriage ride through the park and we are going to end up on the top of the hill for a firework show. It is the perfect way to celebrate Independence Day!

So I know what you're thinking, Jack is finally taking Kim on a date. Well, I'm not. We are just hanging out as friends. Although I will admit that I have more than a tiny crush on her and that may or may not be why I'm taking her for a romantic carriage ride.

Well I better head off to pick Kim up. Before I left I went through the checklist of things to do in my head off. The stable's best horses to pull the carriage? Check. The picnic basket? Check. The candles on the top of the hill? Check. Well I think that's it. I better leave now.

**Kim's Point of View**

Right now I'm curled up under a blanket on the rocking chair on my porch waiting for Jack to come and pick me up for our evening of fun? I guess that's what you can call it. It isn't a date, but I think we are hanging out as more than just friends. I'm interested in seeing what Jack has planned though.

Since I didn't know what exactly to wear I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, my favorite leather flip flops, and a navy tank top with a grey scarf **(do you spell grey or gray? That has always confused me!)**.

I watched Jack walk up to my house. I sighed as I saw he was dressed in black jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a navy t-shirt. "Wow" I told him, "We had the same idea." He chuckled with me. After greeting me and telling me where we were going I was smiling widely. "I love horses and carriage rides. Oh, and fireworks too!" Jack laughed again and told me that we were going. So we began our walk to the park.

We arrived in a few minutes at the park and I looked over at the carriage. Two horses were attached to the front of it. The first horse's name was Bumpersnicle; he was a bay horse with a white blaze down his face. The second horse's name was Presitariat; he was a sorrel horse with a white star on his forehead.

"Everything looks amazing so far, Jack" I told him. He smiled and told me to climb into the carriage and we took off. We were both smiling as we talked for what seemed like forever. Everything was going so amazingly!

**Jack's Point of View**

Yes! Everything is going so well. I leaned forward and told the driver of our carriage that we were going to head off and watch the fireworks now. He nodded and began toward the hill.

Before it was time for me to pick Kim up I had gone to set up. I had put candles and a picnic blanket at the top of the hill, I really hoped everything was still okay, and to my relief it was I noticed as we arrived.

We got out of the carriage and headed over to the blanket. I set the basket down in the center of the blanket and we sat next to each other. I had packed Kim's favorite foods, pickles, chicken, and watermelon.

Once we were finished eating I turned her to face off the hill and I turned too. "Wow the view is amazing Jack" she told me. I smiled at her and said "thanks, but this isn't everything yet." "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked right as fireworks began exploding.

"A firework display?! This is truly amazing! This is like the best night ever!" she exclaimed. "I'm really glad you like everything" I told her. Than I did something that I really didn't expect myself to do. I leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. I was overjoyed when she kissed me back to. After a few moments we pulled away, both smiling from ear to ear.

"This is truly the best night ever" she whispered to me. "I couldn't agree more" I responded as another firework exploded in the cloudy night air.

**A\N: **Okay, that's it. I know it's really short and probably isn't my best work, but I thought it was short and sweet. Please review and let me know if I should do more stuff like this. I was thinking maybe one for Kim's birthday because my mom's birthday is tomorrow and I had a really good idea, but I don't know.

By the way, if you just want to talk you can PM me; I get tired of talking to my alter ego sometimes ;)

Bye guys thanks for reading and don't forget to review please


End file.
